Hunay
Hunay is the het ship between Hunk and Shay from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Hunk and Shay first met during the first season of the series, when Hunk and Coran went to the Balmera to mine a new crystal to power their castle. The Balmera was already under the control of the series' villains, the Galra. Hunk and Coran manage to escape to the caves of the planets, where they meet Shay and her family. Although Shay's brother Rax is skeptical of the newcomers, Shay and the rest of her family are kind to them, taking them in and feeding them until they can leave. While Hunk is working on fixing their ship, Shay comes to talk to him and the two start to form a connection. Shay tells him that the Galra had been forcing her people to mine in the caves for their whole lives, and that Shay had never even seen the sky before. This was part of the reason she felt compelled to take them in in the first place, as she didn't want to turn her back on the "skylings," and she was very curious about what Hunk had to say. Hunk is charmed by her and tells her about Voltron, about how he is one of its Paladins who will save the universe. Shay is skeptical at first, calling it a child's tale, but soon Hunk's words give her hope that her people can one day be free. Hunk and Coran later try to trick the Galra into giving them a crystal, but their plan fails and they are locked up. Shay comes to their rescue, however, breaking them out of their cell and strapping a crystal to their ship. Unfortunately, Rax rats them out and Shay is captured by the Galra for turning against them. Hunk and Coran manage to escape the planet, but Hunk promises Shay that he will come back and save her. After Team Voltron recaptures their castle, Hunk is adamant on keeping his promise to Shay, to the point of being reluctant to answer a distress call that the team receives on their way to the Balmera. Hunk's teammates notice how strongly he feels, and Pidge teases him, saying that Shay is Hunk's girlfriend. Hunk denies this though. The team later finds Shay in the Balmera, where Hunk is able to free her and carries her in his arms. When the fight for the Balmera is finally over and all the inhabitants are free, Hunk and Shay watch a sunrise together. Shay expresses her gratitude for Hunk keeping his promise, and in return, Hunk thanks her for showing him just how much he means to the universe. In the second season of the show, Allura returns to the balmera for a crystal and meets up with Shay. Shay excitedly asks if Hunk is with her, but unfortunately, he is not. In the Voltron comics, two alien sisters are competing for Hunk's heart, but Hunk is not happy about it. One of the reasons he sites for not being interested is because "there's this rock girl," obviously referring to Shay. Hunk has also mentioned her in his Paladin Vlog. In the fourth season, Hunk and Allura return to the Balmera to forming their coalition. Moments Season 2 Stayin' Alive * Allura travels to the Balerma, once she exits the castleship, Shay asks, "Princess, did Hunk accompany you?" Season 7 * After the battle against Sendak for Earth, the paladins end up in the hospital and Hunk is seen watching a broadcasted accouncement with his parents sitting at his bedside where Shay walks in and the two immediately hug each other. Fanon Hunay is a popular ship in the Voltron fandom due to all of its canon content. However, it is usually seen as a side ship, taking a backseat to more popular ships such as Klance, Shallura, or Sheith. Fandom FAN FICTION :Hunk/Shay on FanFiction.Net AO3 : Tumblr : : Variations :Hunayllura refers to the ship between Allura, Hunk and Shay Trivia *Hunk's voice actor, Tyler Labine, has expressed his love for Hunk and Shay several times. Navigation